The Morning After
by ElleeJones
Summary: The title says it all. Draco/Harry. Rated M for a reason. SMUT!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter all rights belong to their rightful owners. I do not profit from this, I don't own anything but the plot.

Harry felt someone stir in the bed next to him, he ignored it and started to drift back to sleep when he suddenly felt cold. He assumed the blanket fell off and reached behind him leisurely.

"Whoa if you're going to grab the goods at least give me a little warning" a voiced chuckled from behind him.

Finally Harry realized their was someone else in the bed with him and turned around. He was greeted with storm cloud blue eyes.

They were so close that if Harry moved a centimeter forward he would have locked lips with the sexy slytherin.

"Good morning" Draco closed the distance and pecked Harry on the lips.

Harry moved back suddenly and sat up in the bed covering him with the sheet.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my bed Malfoy!" Harry screamed

Draco raised a blond brow "I thought we got past surnames last night Harry"

"What" Harry said confused.

"Last night when we, you know" Draco grinned and yawned sleepily.

"We what?" Harry asked not fully understanding what Draco was implying.

"You're serious aren't you?" realization crossed Draco's face.

"Yes I'm bloody serious!" Harry was more pissed then a cat when you step on its tail.

"Harry we made love last night" Draco said slowly "that's why were both naked and in the same bed".

"What? No you're lying!" Harry moved to get out of the bed and was startled when he found it hard to stand. Eventually after standing in one spot for a few seconds he fell to the ground.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled struggling to get up only to be greeted with a stinging pain in his arse.

"_Forgive me if I'm rough" Draco whispered huskily against Harry's ear licking the shell slowly._

The memory came back suddenly and Harry was shocked at the feelings it brought up.

"Here let me help you" Draco muttered grabbing Harry and placing him gently on the bed.

Harry mumbled something along the lines of "It's your fault you beast" but Draco ignored him.

"Well as long as you can't move I think we should talk" Draco said running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to bloody talk with you Malfoy!" Harry was sporting a decent amount of blushage. The memory of Draco saying 'forgive me if I'm rough' in that sexy voice was slowly making him hard again.

"listen Harry if you don't remember last night then I'm not going to force anything on you but I need you to hear what I have to say" Draco said leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

Harry couldn't help but notice the way the blanket around Draco's waist slid down ever so slightly revealing the small little blonde hairs that disappeared under the sheets and the tempting little V that outlined the way to Draco's cock. Harry shook his head little as if to shake the thoughts from his head.

"Do you remember the rave last night?" Draco asked unaware that he'd just been visually fondled.

Vague images came back to Harry, Hermione telling, more like nagging, him not to drink too much. Dancing with Ginny who turned out to be a horrid dancer. It had been really dark with neon lights flashing everywhere. Then Draco dancing very sexily with two others.

"Its coming back to me" Harry said slowly

"Good, do you remember when you came up to me and asked to dance?"

Again little flashes came back of Draco's figure dancing with two other guys and then looking up at Harry shocked.

"_What do you want potter?" Draco had asked still dancing._

"_To dance with you" Harry had said casually. Draco had looked at him shocked then moved from the other who danced with each other in turn._

_When they started dancing it had been awkward at first until they both got bolder and eventually they were grinding against each other._

"_Your really making me want you potter" Draco had said against Harry's neck his voice deepened with desire._

"_Iv accomplished my mission then" Harry had said noting Draco's hard on pressed against his leg._

"_Want to get out of here?" Draco had asked pulling away from Harry slightly to look him in the eye, clearly stating what he meant._

"_Yeah" Harry smiled as Draco led him through the crowd._

"Oh my" Harry said burying his face in his hands. What had possessed him to leave with Draco Malfoy of all people?

"I'm guessing you remember then?" Draco said putting his hands behind his head, his biceps flexed and Harry realized with dismay that he was sporting a full blown boner; luckily Draco had closed his eyes.

"You did say I was the best you've ever had Harry"

Finally everything came back to him, Draco pounding into him with abandon, hitting a spot that made him see stars. Draco asking him how bad he wanted it, teasing him by just brushing against his prostate then slowly thrusting into him. Himself giving in and begging Draco to fuck him, Draco giving him what he wanted and pounding into him relentlessly. Himself coming first then Draco coming almost exactly behind him, screaming out Draco's name. Draco licking Harry's come off his stomach, the site making him hard again. Draco fucking him with abandon two more times then finally collapsing against Harry. Harry playing with his hair for a moment while Draco purred under his ministrations then both of them finally falls asleep.

Harry blushed furiously and cleared his throat; Draco opened his eyes and the instantly fell on Harry's erect length. A single brow rose and Harry averted his eyes.

"I remember everything now" he said quietly. With a look at Draco's sculpted abs Harry moved a little closer, abandoning the blanket he'd wrapped securely around his naked form, and kissed Draco's tempting lips.

Harry deepened the kiss and moved to straddle Draco's waist. Harry felt Draco's tongue nudge at his lower lip asking for entrance, he opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss when he felt the slytherin tongue brush against his own.

"You know" Harry said grinding his hard length against Draco's "I think you'll have to remind me of what we did last night, in _detail_"

"My pleasure" Draco said rolling them over and attacking Harry's neck with open mouth kisses.

"Draco! Summers practically over and you've been in bed all bloody day!" A voice Harry recognized to be pansy yelled outside the door. It was then that Harry realized he wasn't in the weasleys house in his bed but in Draco's home.

Draco made a noise similar to a hiss and Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What are you giggling about potter?" Draco said with a playful glare.

"You're a slytherin!" Harry could barely speak without laughing "and you just hissed like a snake!" Harry clutched his stomach in laughter.

Draco smirked and smacked Harry's ass harshly, he stopped giggling immediately and bit Draco's shoulder stifling a moan.

"You liked that didn't you?" Draco said when Harry seemed to brush his arse against Draco's hand.

Harry blushed and shook his head; Draco raised a brow and tried to stifle a grin.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't make me hex you're bollocks off!" pansy screamed shrilly banging on the door.

Harry put on a look of mock horror.

"Draco you'd better do as she says, I quite like your bollocks as they are" Harry said reaching between his legs to give Draco's a quick tug. Draco groaned a little in response.

Harry moved off Draco so he could answer the door and Draco got out of the bed reluctantly. Harry eyes fell to Draco's firm arse as he walked towards the door.

"What the bloody hell do you want!" he yelled as he opened the door in all his naked glory. There were a few seconds of silence.

"Have you got someone in there then?" pansy said her voice much quieter.

"No pansy I just up and decided to wag my bollocks in your face for no reason at all" Draco said sarcastically moving his hips from side to side a bit. Harry couldn't help but laugh, Draco continued on.

"And you are kind of interrupting" Draco said with and edge in his voice.

"Well that can't be helped! Your mother is home and she wants to see you, so tell your mate over there to hightail it and you need to get dressed" pansy said insistently.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that this was only a one night stand; he muttered a quick wand less spell that cleansed him of any filth and made his clothes stand on their own and dress him. He gingerly stood and was happy to feel no burning ache in his arse.

Draco heard muttering and he chose to ignore it then turned and bent down to get his shoes.

"And just where do you think your going potter" Draco said against Harry's neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"IV already imposed by sleeping in your bed. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble by keeping you" Harry mumbled pulling Draco's arms from around his waist and sidestepping him.

"I call you then" Draco said confidently from behind him.

Harry was so glad and turned to look back, there was Draco Malfoy shirtless pulling a pair of black jeans. Harry had never seen anything so sexy, sweat glistened off his skin and the window in the room made Draco's silver hair look like a halo in the dark.

Harry smiled "Definitely"

Yeah I know, crappy ending but today is my deadline and I want to get started on the next chapter from Sweet Dreams because my lovely beta is nagging me . God I hope she doesn't read this, she'll scold me D: Anyways Reviews make the Laws Of Gravity apply and nobody wants floating cows! Love you Clarissa.

_Sending you mental lemonade~ Sadistic Lover_


End file.
